The Invisible Line
by Butler22
Summary: Boys are fighting again, the 'line' is revisited, and crossed. Sequel to 'The Fine Line.'


This is my sequel to 'The Fine Line' with the same characters and ships.

Enjoy.**  
**

* * *

**The Invisible Line.**

Glaring at each other, hatred filled both pairs of eyes as neither male was willing to break the other's gaze to prove dominance.

"As much as I love gazing into your lovely silver eyes, Your Majesty, I really must insist we get on with this."

Green eyes danced with mirth as the Prince scowled in disgust at the words, but still refused to move or look away.

Their friends had all left them standing there, opting instead to go get breakfast while it was still available, knowing from experience that any encounter between the Prince and the Golden Boy was long, and usually both of them ended up bloody and bruised, and they weren't eager to witness it again, specially not this early in the day.

"Looks like your little Golden Trio has been reduced to a Duo and they've abandoned you," the Prince sneered at the boy he believed was below him, feeling superior.

"You could say the same for the Royal Entourage," the Golden Boy chuckled at the Prince, throwing his words back in his face.

Taking the single step forward that brought them face to face, the Golden Boy grinned up at the slightly taller Prince, and leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

_"I look forward to our next meeting."  
_

Narrowing his eyes in outrage, the Prince shoved the Golden Boy back away from him, smirking in sick pleasure as they boy's head connected painfully with the stone wall behind him.

Letting loose a feral cry of anger, the Golden Boy lunged at the Prince, slamming into him and knocking them both to the ground as their hands and feet flew in a wild frenzy of being hurt and hurting the other.

Their fight was cut short, however, by students and teachers alike who stopped still and stared at the sight that met them as the walked through the door after breakfast was over.

Sitting against the far wall, the Golden Boy knelt between the Prince's outstretched legs, ravishing his mouth.

Both showed signs of being in a fight recently, and considering their past history, it was a safe bet that this had started out as a fight.

After noticing they had an audience, the Golden Boy pulled away with a grin, showing the crowd that both their shirts were just about totally undone, and both were panting heavily, with bruised lips form the 'kiss', the Prince had a bruising black eye and a split lip, and the Golden Boy had a bruise forming along his cheekbone, and a blood nose.

Opening his eyes, the Prince glared at the students and teachers who were still standing there, staring in shock.

"If you have nothing better to do than stand there, staring at us," the Prince drawled, standing up, "Then I suggest you lot bugger off."

With that said, he grabbed the Golden Boy's wrist, ignoring the wince of pain at the tight grip, and stalked down the corridor, away from the crowd, dragging the Golden Boy behind him.

After making their way up to the Prince's favourite room, the Prince dropped the wrist he still held as he stalked in front of the tapestry, thinking of the place he wanted.

As soon as the door appeared, the Prince wrenched the door open and entered the dimly lit room, as the Golden Boy followed him in and stared at the room in awe.

A king sized bed covered with silky emerald green bed sheets sat regally against the far wall, with a roaring fireplace in black marble sat against the left wall, warming the whole room.

Grabbing the Golden Boy's wrist again, gentler than last time, the Prince smirked as he tugged the slightly shorter boy towards the lavishly decorated bed.

Reaching the side of the bed, the Prince took charge, pushing the Golden Boy back onto the bed and moving to straddle the boy's hips before leaning down to capture his lips in a bruising kiss as the boy beneath him wriggled his hips and arched his back, seeking more contact with their nether regions.

Grinning through the kiss, the Prince ground his hips downwards, granting the contact the Golden Boy so desperately craved, and adding to it, increasing the intensity and causing the boy to gasp in pleasure at the feeling.

Growling at the inhibiting clothes they both still wore, the Prince muttered something too low for the Golden Boy to hear, but saw the Royal Prince smirk in satisfaction as he yelped at the sudden loss of clothing.

Thrusting his hips upwards, it was the Golden Boy's turn to smirk in triumph as the normally stoic Prince gasped at the sensation.

His triumph was short-lived, however, as the Prince greedily took control back, holding the Golden Boy's hips firmly down as he slowly and meticulously lowered his body down onto the others body.

Grinning at the now-growling Golden Boy, the Prince positioned himself, noticing the look of tense anticipation on the Golden Boy's flushed face; before the Prince rammed into the Golden Boy, fully sheathing himself and causing the Golden Boy to see stars as he let out a half-gasp half-sob.

**_And that started their rough release of sexual frustration, it could not be called love-making, for they both adamantly claimed they hated each other._**

Nails digging into each other's shoulders, back, or arms, the two boys moved in rough, jerky movements, seemingly to their own tempo, but in reality moving against the other to cause as much pain and frustration as they could.

This only lasted the first few minutes, as the frustration got to be too much for them both and they mutually stilled, snarling at each other, before starting a rocking tempo again, this time both moving in synch, as lips and teeth connected with necks and collar bones, nipping, biting, brushing over tender spots, but always returning to plunder/ravage the others mouth after every bite.

With the rough pace they kept up, they both reached climax quickly, basking in the glow, as the Prince's hand finished its job between their bodies and withdrew, and the two teens lay still for a moment, neither willing to break the peaceful silence, but knowing they would have to soon.

Slowly moving, as if any sudden movements would set them both off, the Prince slid off the Golden Boy, lying next to him with an arm still draped over the boy's chest, amid red scratches, evidence of their rough 'play'.

Slowly pulling his arm back, the Prince was shocked when the Golden Boy grabbed his hand, stopping its retreat, and curling on his side, into the Prince's sweaty body.

_ "Don't. Just... stay for a while."  
_

The whispered words halted the Prince as he was starting to pull away, and, tired, he gave in, wrapping his arms around the Golden Boy tighter as the boy rested his head on the Prince's shoulder, a small and sleepy but contented smile on his face as he succumbed to sleep.

The Prince watched him for another moment, before smiling softly and brushing the hair back from the Golden Boy's sweaty face, and then following _his_ Golden Boy into sleep.

_**There is a fine line between love and hate…Wait. Line? What line? There is no line! Or if there is, it's invisible.**_

* * *

**And that concludes 'The Invisible Line'.**

**Review if you want to, they inspire me to write more.**

**Til next time**

**Butler.**


End file.
